


The kiss that mattered

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, gift fic to celebrate theolicitylibrary reaching 10k+ followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now that I've got you, I’m never gonna let you go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to effie214 for being the best as always!
> 
> Title from [this quote](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/109221154902/x).
> 
> I wrote this fic to celebrate [theolicitylibrary](http://theolicitylibrary.tumblr.com/) reaching a big milestone: more than 10 thousand followers! YAY!

They were lying in her bed, Felicity curled up on top of him, her head tucked under his chin, one of her arms draped across his bare chest and her fingers drawing invisible shapes on his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft touch.

He still couldn’t believe he was there completely naked with Felicity wrapped around him after a few hours of love making. To think he passed months in agony, denying them happiness for a reason that now didn’t even make sense to him anymore.

Who would have thought staring at the face of death would be the ultimate force to change everything he believed and give him strength to fight for a better life? His recovering days were spent mulling over his last dying thought – kissing Felicity – and his regret of not having more of that.

The silent promise of  _more_  was what drove him to overcome his crippling fears and end up where he was now. Well, that and having a team of people to share the duty of helping the city.

He sighed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Felicity grumbled. “Clearly I didn’t do a good job of tiring you out.”

Oliver grinned, squeezing his arms around her. “No, you didn’t. You were amazing,” he paused. “I was just remembering, I guess.”

“Remembering what?” 

He considered not answering her, but thought better of it.

“My last dying thought.”

He felt Felicity tense immediately in his arms. She tried to slip away from his grasp but he didn't let her. He kept a strong hold before he continued talking.

“I know you don’t like to think about it, but it was that thought that I held onto when I was getting better,” he confessed. “It was that thought that made me want to come back home.”

Silence was the only answer he got.

He took a deep breath, his fingers stroking Felicity’s back as way to get her to relax. “Aren't you gonna ask me what the last thought was?”

“Are you gonna tell me?” she replied in a shaky voice.

“My last thought was of you,” he said. “Our first kiss, specifically.”

This time when she moved to pull apart from him, he let her. Instead of running away as he’d expected, she sat up to face him. Her expression was serious, her eyes reflecting the familiar sadness that showed up every single time someone brought up his temporary death.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before his hand cupped her face. “My death was what ultimately changed me,” he said, his expression similarly somber. “When I thought I was going to die, I didn't think about the things I'd done as the Arrow. In the end, it was about the life I’d lived even when I thought I couldn’t. That’s what turned out to be the most important thing.”

She tilted her head, a smiling slowly appearing on her lips. “You’re not alone anymore.”

“Yes,” he smiled softly, leaning down to press his lips on hers. “And now that I’ve got you, I’m never gonna let you go.”

His heart constricted when her eyes welled up with tears. She bit down her bottom lip, nodding vehemently. “I’m holding you to that,” she said in a quiet voice.

He pulled her against him, holding her close, almost crushing her to his body.

_God_ , he thought,  _I love you so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave me all the kudos and comments please! It makes me my life as a writer better and gives me life to write more ;)
> 
> Say hello to me @ tumblr: [ohmypreciousgirl](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Naty ♥


End file.
